A Regret
by raindrops22
Summary: We may not notice it, but even some of the smallest actions we make affect the future. And this haunts Li Syaoran. [First time. Criticisms are welcome]
1. Chapter 1

It was that one day that I have regretted my whole life.

That one day which haunted me forever.

Why is it that, when it's already going well, you just suddenly ruin it?

I, Li Syaoran, have that question haunting me.

It was that day when I bid my goodbye to her.

FLASHBACK.

It was a raining afternoon in Tomoeda, a once sunny and cheerful place. Well, it still is.

"Otou-san, I'll just be going to the park" a young and cheerful Sakura said to her father while walking to the door. Sakura is now 15 years of age.

"But it's raining, Sakura-chan."

"I know, Otou-san. I'll be walking for just a few minutes. I'll be back soon, I promise."

And with that, Sakura smiled her usual cheery smile, the one which brightened everyone's days.

"Don't you go near that Gaki." Touya said.

"He's not a Gaki! He's name is Syaoran, and he's the best guy!" Sakura retorted.

She exited the door and walked.

When she reached the park, she sat on one of the swings and swayed the swing a little.

She sighed. "I wish Syaoran was here to push Me.", she thought out loud.

"Looking for me?" A voice suddenly came from her back.

"Syaoran! You had me startled!" Sakura shrieked and jumped up from the swing. "What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't it raining?"

"It just so happened that I was passing by from the market and I saw your pretty face. I also heard you say my name. Why, miss me already?" Syaoran smirked.

"Oh Shut up." Sakura giggled and punched Syaoran lightly on the arm.

"What are you doing here, out while raining?" Syaoran asked.

"I was just taking a walk."

"Oh. I see."

"Why don't we sit down?" suggested Syaoran.

"Okay, sure."

They sat on the swings and there was an awkward silence.

_Go on, Syaoran. Tell her already. You don't have much time._ Syaoran thought.

"Umm... Sakura..." Syaoran started.

"Yes?" Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"I…I…"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I…I just want you to know that I have loved you...and…"

"And?"

Syaoran sighed. _This is it_, he thought.

"I'mbreakingupwithyou." Syaoran said it all in one breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Sakura said.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you," Syaoran finally managed to say it, although, Syaoran held his head low.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "W--what? W--why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore." That was all that Syaoran could say, even though it wasn't in a sincere form. It was even far from sincere. It was a lie.

And with that, Sakura bowed her head. A tear came running down her cheek and dropped into a puddle of rain. Crossing her arms, she stood up and looked away to hide the tears. She tried so hard to hide all the pain and tears, and tried to be strong.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Syaoran muttered, but his voice was still audible.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Goodbye, Syaoran."

She ran back home.

Ran AND cried, I must say.

Syaoran sighed.

_Why does my heart feel so… so… empty?_ Syaoran asked himself, beginning to have second thoughts about this.

Out of nowhere, Tomoyo came out.

Tomoyo laid a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and said, "Is it mandatory for you to hurt Sakura so much?" Although her voice was calm, this one sounded like it was a little angry.

"Trust me; I don't even like what I'm doing." Syaoran tilted his head up, to reveal a handsome, yet crying Syaoran.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not, but let's just say that I am."

"Did you know that it'll hurt like this, Li-kun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then you shouldn't have done this. You didn't just hurt yourself, you hurt Sakura, too. Why did you even do this?"

"Just wait. You'll know why."

Syaoran stood up, and walked back home.

**At the Kinomoto residence…**

SLAM.

Sakura entered the house, still crying. Touya saw her.

"What happened?" inquired Touya.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing happened?!?" Touya was already shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Just leave me alone."

Sakura went up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She immediately lay down on her bed.

"What happened?" asked Kero.

"Leave me alone."

"But I can't leave your room."

"Just don't talk to me, okay?"

She asked herself, "What did I do to deserve such torment?"

She went to sleep, thinking of the times she and Syaoran spent together.

But those days are gone. Gone, as if it was just like wind that flies by and is never coming back again. Gone, as if it just happened so that in the end, she would undergo a great deal of anguish.

And if that was the plan—to make her suffer in the end—it had worked well.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

The following day, Syaoran called Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, this is Syaoran. If you are not busy, I would like to meet with you at the café near the park, where Sakura and I have been yesterday."

"Okay. I will go. At what time shall I meet you there?"

"If possible, now is the best time."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Syaoran put down the phone.

**At the café…**

Tomoyo could see Syaoran sitting on a nearby table, so she approached him.

"The atmosphere here is rather peculiar, do you not think?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I do say so myself. Have a seat."

"Why do you need me?"

"You asked yesterday why I broke up with her, right?"

"Yes."

"That is because I am returning to Hong Kong, and I do not know if I will be able to come back here or not."

Tomoyo gasped.

"I know that you heard me say yesterday that I do not love her anymore. But that was a lie. I know that you know that, because you could see right through people, and you could see if they are telling the truth or not. Yes?"

"Yes. Go on."

"I broke up with her to avoid causing her any further pain, because if I did not break up with her before I left, she would be waiting for my return. And that is where the problem arises: I do not even know if I will come back or not. You understand, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"But please, do not tell anyone that I will be leaving. You are the only one who knows."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Oh. I see. Would I be a bother if I came to the airport later?"

"No."

"Okay. I shall go, then."

Syaoran agreed to this proposition, even though he does not know what she was planning to do. "_A goodbye perhaps?"_ Syaoran thought. He did not mind it anymore.

They fled the café, and went their separate ways.

**Later that night…**

Syaoran entered Sakura's room from the open window without being noticed, since Sakura is asleep.

He placed a note on her table, and a ring on top of it.

He went over to where Sakura was and gently kissed her on the lips and forehead.

"Goodbye, my beloved Sakura."

Syaoran could have sworn to see a tear drop from her eye.

He exited through the open window.

Somewhere far off, a black car was waiting. Syaoran entered.

"Go to the airport. My business here is done." commanded Syaoran to the driver.

At the airport, Tomoyo was waiting.

"Daidouji-san, I leave Sakura to your care. And by the way, I left her a little something."

"And what is that?"

"Find out for yourself."

"Will you still be in touch?"

"I think so. I'll call you immediately when I get there. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And with that, he went off.

**That morning...**

Sakura woke up, and found a note with a ring on her desk.

She read the note, and it said:

_Sakura,_

_I am truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I did not break up with you for the reason that I did not love you; in fact, I still love you with my whole heart. I broke up with you because I am leaving and going back to Hong Kong, and I do not know whether or not if I am coming back. I just did that to not cause you further pain, because if I had not broken up with you, I know that you would still wait for my return._

_When you're reading this, I might be gone already. Anyway, I hope that you could find someone who you would love more than you loved me, someone who would love you too, someone who would not leave you, someone who could make you happy more than I ever could. But remember this: I have always loved you and I always will. Never will I love another woman as much as I loved you. And now, I regretted saying those words yesterday, the words "I do not love you", because I really do love you._

_Goodbye, my beloved._

_- Syaoran_

_P.S.: on top of this note, you'll find a ring. That was the ring that I was planning to give you personally, but I did not have much time. I am sorry._

While Sakura was reading this, some tears dropped, causing the ink on the paper to smudge. But she did not care. She only thought about Syaoran, who left her but still stated that he loved her. She returned the feelings, and she doesn't want to love another man. But, as we all know, to be cured from heartbreak is to love another person; even though somewhere far off at the back of your mind, you know that you still love the person who caused you heartbreak. Sakura did not know this yet, for she is still too inexperienced.

She looked at the ring with such teary eyes. "I love you too, Syaoran." And those were the words that escaped her lips as she put on the ring. "I love you more than I could ever love anybody else."

She went downstairs to get some hot chocolate. Not food, just a drink. After all, anybody with such an occupied mind cannot eat.

"Ohayou." She greeted her brother and mother (well, at least the picture. It became her habit to do this.)

"Ohayou." Her brother replied.

"Could you prepare for me a cup of hot chocolate?"

"You will not eat breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Fine, then."

After a few minutes, her brother handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Touya sat opposite her.

"Hey. What's the problem?" queried Touya.

"He…"

"He broke up with you, did he not?"

"He did, but he said he still loved me. I know that, since he even gave me this ring, but that's not the only proof I have of him loving me."

"Yes, But that does not seem to be the cause of your problem."

"It really isn't. You see, he left for Hong Kong, and he does not know if he is coming back or not."

"Oh. I guess there's nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

After long minutes of silence, Sakura decided to talk.

"Onii-chan, if you don't mind, would you please put the remaining hot chocolate in a paper cup with a lid? I'll just go to Tomoyo's house."

Sakura could notice the look on his brother's face, and it indicated that he was about to reject.

"It's cold outside. Don't forget to wear your jacket."

"Okay. Thanks." She smiled at him, to show sign of gratitude.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
